familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cherokee County, Georgia
Cherokee County is a suburban county located in the US state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 214,346. The county seat is Canton. The county is under the jurisdiction of the Cherokee County Sheriff's Office which is headed by Sheriff Roger Garrison. The Cherokee County Sheriff's office is accredited by CALEA. The major cities within the county are under the jurisdiction of police departments such as Woodstock Police, Canton Police, Holly Springs Police, and Nelson Police departments. Cherokee County is included in the Atlanta-Sandy Springs-Roswell, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Original territory Originally, Cherokee County was more like a territory than a county, covering everything northwest of the Chattahoochee River and Chestatee River except for Carroll County. This county was created December 26, 1831 by the state legislature. It was named after the Cherokee Indians who lived in the area at that time. Several other counties were carved out of these Cherokee lands as part of the Cherokee Land Lottery of 1832. An act of the Georgia General Assembly passed on December 3 of that year created the counties of Forsyth, Lumpkin, Union, Cobb, Gilmer, Murray, Cass (now Bartow), Floyd, and Paulding. The forcible (sometimes at gunpoint) removal of the Cherokee people, leading up to the notorious Trail of Tears, began in this area the year before, later accelerated by the discovery of gold in local streams. The first county seat was at Harnageville, originally called Marble Works. Since 1880 that town has been called Tate, and it is now (since 1853) in Pickens County. Part of that county was taken directly from Cherokee, the other via Gilmer (itself earlier taken from Cherokee). Remaining county In 1857, part of the southeastern corner of the county was ceded by the General Assembly to form Milton County (now the city of Milton in the county of Fulton). In the 1890s, The Atlanta & Knoxville Railroad (later renamed the Marietta & North Georgia Railroad when it could not be completed to Knoxville) built a branch line up through the middle of the county. When this line was bought by the Louisville & Nashville Railroad the following decade, the L&N built railroad stations at Woodstock and other towns. Development Cherokee County is a part of the Atlanta metro area. It is bisected by Interstate 575, which runs from Marietta north through Woodstock, Lebanon, Holly Springs, Canton, the county seat, and Ball Ground, ending at the Pickens County line into Georgia 515, the Appalachian Parkway developmental highway. The Georgia Northeastern Railroad also operates freight service on the former L&N tracks, roughly parallel to this route. Population growth follows the same general pattern as well, with new suburbs in the south following the highway toward exurbs further north. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.9%) is water. Much of the water is in Lake Allatoona in the southwest. The lake is fed by the Etowah and Little rivers (the county's primary waterways), and other large streams such as Noonday Creek. Much of the northern part of the county begins to rise toward the foothills, and most of it is in the Coosa River watershed. Mountains There are nine summits listed by the USGS GNIS as being in the county. From tallest to lowest, they are: *Bear Mountain – *Pine Log Mountain – *Oakey Mountain – *Dry Pond Mountain – *Hickory Log Mountain – *Polecat Mountain – *Byrd Mountain – *Garland Mountain – *Posey Mountain – These mountains are in the still-rural northern and western parts of the county. However, if considered part of metro Atlanta, Bear Mountain is the tallest in the metro area. Adjacent counties *Pickens – north *Dawson – northeast *Forsyth – east *Fulton – southeast *Cobb – south *Bartow – west *Gordon – northwest Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 214,346 people, 76,144 households, and 39,200 families residing in the county. The population density was 335 people per square mile (129/km²). There were 51,937 housing units at an average density of 123 per square mile (47/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.3% White, 6.4% Black or African American, 0.5% Native American, 1.9% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 2.61% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. 10.1% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 49,495 households out of which 41.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.20% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.80% were non-families. 16.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.85 and the average family size was 3.18. In the county the population was spread out with 28.30% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 35.80% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 6.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 100.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $60,896, and the median income for a family was $66,419. Males had a median income of $44,374 versus $31,036 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,871. About 3.50% of families and 5.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.50% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. Cherokee County was named one of the fastest growing counties in the state of Georgia in 2014. Education Public Schools *Cherokee County School District (44 Schools) *Cherokee Charter Academy (CSUSA) Private schools Private schools in Cherokee County include: *Lyndon Academy (Woodstock) *Cherokee Christian Schools (Woodstock) *Cherokee Christian Academy (Woodstock) * Community Christian School (Canton) * Crossroads Christian School (Canton) * Omega Learning Academy (Woodstock) * King's Academy (Woodstock) Higher education *Reinhardt University is a private, co-educational liberal arts college located in Waleska, Georgia. Transportation Major highways * Interstate 75 * Interstate 575 * State Route 5 * State Route 5 Business (Canton) * State Route 5 Business (Ball Ground) * State Route 20 * State Route 92 * State Route 108 * State Route 140 * State Route 369 * State Route 372 * State Route 401 (unsigned designation for I-75) * State Route 417 (unsigned designation for I-575) Other Major Roads *Bells Ferry Road (Old SR 205) *East Cherokee Drive *Towne Lake Parkway *Woodstock Road *Victory Drive *Arnold Mill Road *Yellow Creek Road *Upper Burris Road *Lower Burris Road *Wade Green Road *Kellogg Creek Road (Old SR 92) *Canton Highway (Old SR 5) *Marietta Highway (Old SR 5) *Ball Ground Highway (Old SR 5) *Old Marietta Road (Old SR 20) Airport The Cherokee County Airport (FAA LOC ID: CNI) is located adjacent to I-575 about six miles (10 km) northeast of downtown Canton, GA. A redevelopment project recently completed a terminal, the lengthening of the runway from to , a new parallel taxiway, instrument landing equipment, and new hangars. The new facilities will accommodate 200 hangared corporate aircraft and provide 100 tie-downs for smaller aircraft. Public transportation The Cherokee Area Transit Service (CATS) serves all of the Cherokee County area rural and suburban. Communities *Ball Ground *Canton *Holly Springs *Mountain Park *Nelson *Waleska *Woodstock Unincorporated communities *Avery *Batesville *Buffington *Clayton/Burris Crossroads *Creighton *Free Home *Gober *Gold Ridge *Greeley *Hickory Flat *Holbrook *Keithsburg *Lake Arrowhead *Lathemtown *Lebanon / Toonigh *Macedonia *Mica *Oak Grove *Ophir *Orange *Salacoa *Sharp Top *Sixes *Sutallee *Towne Lake *Union Hill *Univeter *Victoria Notable residents *Joseph E. Brown, who was elected governor of Georgia in 1857 and later served as U.S. Senator from Georgia. Brown's primary residence and law practice were in Canton, and he owned a farm believed to be near the Sutallee community. *Ira Roe Foster, Quartermaster General of Georgia, Brigadier General in the Georgia Militia (1845), attorney, medical doctor, Cherokee County State Representative, first mayor of Eastman, Georgia, Alabama State Senator *Josh Holloway, actor and model, most famous for his role as James "Sawyer" Ford on Lost. He attended Free Home Elementary in Free Home and Cherokee High School in Canton *Johnny Hunt, President of the Southern Baptist Convention in 2008–2010. *Robert Rechsteiner, also known as Rick Steiner, ex-professional wrestler who is now a part of the school board for the county. He also sells homes in the county as a real estate agent. *Blair Redford, is an actor known for his acting on soap operas such as Days Of Our Lives. *Dean Rusk, U.S. Secretary of State was born in Cherokee County. *Bruce Miller, NFL fullback for the San Francisco 49ers, attended Woodstock High School. *Nick Markakis, MLB outfielder for the Atlanta Braves, attended Woodstock High School. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cherokee County, Georgia References External links *Cherokee TV *Cherokee County government *Cherokee County School District *Cherokee County Airport – FAA Airport Master Record Local Newspapers *TheCherokeeConnection.com – Cherokee County Ga News, Events, & Community Publication *The Cherokee Ledger-News *HomeTownCherokee.com – Cherokee's Online News & Community Publication *Cherokee Tribune *Cherokee Today Category:Cherokee County, Georgia Category:1831 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1831 Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Cherokee Category:Counties of Appalachia